fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Vigarde
Vigarde (ヴィガルド Vigarudo) ''is an antagonist in ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. He is known as the stalwart Silent Emperor (穏健帝, Onken Mikado lit. Moderate Emperor), and is the monarch of the Grado Empire. Profile Before the events of The Sacred Stones, Vigarde was a wise and kindhearted ruler, whose camaraderie with King Fado of Renais started a lasting friendship between the two nations. During the course of the game, Vigarde seems to have ordered the invasion of Renais, and thus sent the neighboring nation into ruin. One year before the events of the game, Emperor Vigarde died due to a lasting sickness. His death drove his son, Prince Lyon, into despair. By manipulating the Sacred Stone of Grado, also known as the Fire Emblem, which housed the spirit of the Demon King Fomortiis, Lyon managed to bring his father's corpse back to life, but only as a mindless puppet of what it originally used to be. Prince Lyon, now consumed by Fomortiis's spirit, used his father's puppet corpse to orchestrate the destruction of the Sacred Stones. Characters including Generals Glen, Duessel, and Selena noticed the Emperor's change in temperament, but were unable to discern what the root of his change is. Not knowing what caused the change eventually led Duessel to join Ephraim's group, while Selena stayed completely loyal to her death. Glen could not follow the orders that he was given (to find and kill Eirika), which led to his defiance of the emperor. However, Valter quickly found out about this and killed Glen in the mountains of Carcino. Vigarde's manipulated corpse was eventually fought and killed by Ephraim's group in Chapter 14 Father and Son. The body then disappeared without a trace. In-Game Stats Easy/Normal Mode = *'' Dropped when defeated. |-|Hard Mode= ''* Dropped when defeated. Overview As with all generals, Vigarde is particularly weak against armor-busting gear. Unfortunately, Vigarde is positioned on a throne, and as such is capable of evading attacks from most armor-busting weapons. Ephraim's Reginleif, however, is generally accurate enough to hit Vigarde with decent reliability. A reasonably leveled Ephraim should be able to defeat Vigarde on his own, assuming that the player positions Ephraim by Vigarde, waits for Vigarde to attack, and heals Ephraim as necessary. If the player's Reginleif is broken, arming Duessel with a hammer could be a decent last resort alternative. Quotes Battle Conversations *'Vs. Ephraim' Ephraim: Vigarde! Why did you invade Renais? Why did you kill my father? Vigarde: ...... Ephraim: Answer me, Vigarde! ...So you really have lost hold of your senses, haven't you? *'Vs. Duessel' Vigarde: ..... Duessel: Your Majesty, am I finished? Vigarde: ..... Duessel: Your Majesty... It's too late, isn't it? ...Forgive me. Vigarde: ...... Death Quote Etymology 'Vigarde' probably derives from the word 'Vígríðr', which, in Norse mythology, is the field on which the battles of Ragnarök will take place. Gallery File:Vigarde.gif|Vigarde's Portrait in The Sacred Stones File:Vigarde general lance.gif|Vigarde's battle sprite in The Sacred Stones attacking with a Lance. File:Vigarde general lance critical.gif|Vigarde performing a critical hit in The Sacred Stones with a Lance. File:Vigarde general axe.gif|Vigarde's battle sprite in The Sacred Stones attacking with an Axe. File:Vigarde general axe critical.gif|Vigarde performing a critical hit in The Sacred Stones with an Axe. File:Vigarde general handaxe.gif|Vigarde's battle sprite in The Sacred Stones attacking with a Hand Axe. File:Vigarde general handaxe critical.gif|Vigarde performing a critical hit in The Sacred Stones with a Hand Axe. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones characters Category:Male Characters